


You Are Not Alone

by spliseff



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spliseff/pseuds/spliseff
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after 2x12. Waverly is aware of the files and Nicoles past. (Or does she??)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Wayhaught fanfic. English is not my first language so feel free to correct me here or on my tumblr if you see something that's not right. https://spliseff.tumblr.com
> 
> Takes place a few weeks after 2x12, at Nicole's house. Waverly is aware of the files and Nicoles past. (Or does she??)

Waverly woke up in the middle of the night to a cold empty bed. She was wearing one of Nicole's shirt and could feel the cold night without her girlfriend besides her.

 

"Nicole?.." she asked in a sleepy voice. Waiting for an answer.

 

A few seconds passed and she understand that Nicole was deserting the bed. Again. Waverly get up and leave the bedroom. She knew were Nicole was. Same place that the last few weeks. In her office, reading The Cult of Bulshar files over and over again.

 

She went downstairs very quietly and stopped in from of Nicole's office. She leaned against The door frame and looked at Nicole. Who was too busy looking at some pictures to noticed her girlfriend.

 

"Hey.." Say Waverly to show her presence.

 

Nicole raised her head to meet her girlfriend eyes, full of worries.

 

"Oh. Hey."

 

Waverly looked at her without saying anything else. Nicole start speaking again.

 

"I know, I know. I should stop looking at those files."

 

"Yes you should." Say Waverly while walking toward her girlfriend.

 

"I'm sorry i left the bed."

 

Waverly walk behind Nicole and put her hands on her. She can feels the tense in Nicole's shoulders.

 

"Reading those files again and again won't make an answer appear, baby. You need to rest."

 

"I know that too.." Nicole relax a bit under Waverly's hands. She close her eyes for a minute. "But I feel like I'm this close to find something new."

 

"How about we go to the Homestead tomorrow and show the files to everyone?"

 

"No!" Nicole stand up, close the files and move away from Waverly.

 

Waverly look at her with surprise.

 

"I was just trying to help, Nicole."

 

Realizing what she just did, Nicole move closer to Waverly and took her hands in hers.

 

"I'm sorry baby. I know you're trying to help." She smile at her. "Thank you."

 

Waverly smile back. Nicole has been really off lately. Sometimes Waverly feels like her girlfriend is a different person.

 

"Look, I know how important this is for you but you can't keep doing this. You're spending hours on those files. Maybe you need some fresh eyes."

 

"I can't ask Wynonna for help."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because.." Nicole let go Waverly hands and turns her back to Waverly.

 

"Because why?" Talk to me, please."

 

Nicole turns again.

 

"What if she think I'm a freak or something? I mean it's not usual to say "hey, my parents are in a cult and they tried to make me join them but I left and now I have no news of them!"

 

She sighed and put her head down.

 

"Hey.." Waverly put her hand on Nicole's cheek. "Look at me." Nicole raise her head. "You are not a freak. And you know Wynonna won't judge you. None of us will." She smile at her.

 

"You're right." Say Nicole smiling back at her.

 

"Like always!" Say Waverly with a grin on her face.

 

"Alright, alright, don't be a smartass!" Chuckled Nicole.

 

"I'm just trying to make you smile. And it seems to work!"

 

"What would I do without you?" Nicole turns her head and kiss Waverly hand.

 

"Lets not find out." Waverly move her hand to put it on Nicole's neck and pulls her in a kiss. "Will you come back to bed with me, now?"

 

"Sure thing. Let me just clean a bit, okay?"

 

"Alright, don't take too long though, I need my bonus blanket." Say Waverly looking at Nicole while walking toward the door.

 

Nicole smiles "Hey, did I tell you how much I like my shirt on you?"

 

Waverly look at Nicole with a grin on her face and disappear without saying a word.

 

Nicole gather the files and put them away. For now. Tomorrow is a new day and maybe with the help of the team she will find answers. Nicole smiles and shakes her head. It's been so long she almost forgot. She doesn't have to face it alone, anymore. Now she has a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i’m back! I wasn’t originally going to add chapters but I’ve got inspired. So here we go!
> 
> PS: Thank you to my friend Nicole, who’s helping me with my English.

The sun was up and Waverly woke up to an empty bed.

"Someday I swear I'm gonna tie her up."

"Tie who up?" Said Nicole passing the door with a tray.

Waverly jumped, sat herself up and laugh a bit "You." She said with a smirk.

"Is that a promise?" Nicole smirks back while getting closer to the bed. "I made you breakfast."

"You are the best."

Nicole smile, leaned and gave a peck on Waverly's lips.

"Hey." Waverly grabbed Nicole's collar. "I'm gonna need more than that, deserter." She said playfully. Nicole laugh, leaned in again and kiss Waverly properly.

"Better?"

"Way better!"

Nicole smiled and sat next to Waverly. Even if Nicole seems joyful, Waverly can see how tired and tense she is. She puts her hand on Nicole's hand.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." She said while rubbing her hand. Nicole smiles and nodded.

"I know. Well, I hope." She laugh nervously. "Eat your breakfast, it's gonna be cold." She kiss Waverly's head and stands up. "I'm gonna get ready so you can have the bathroom after."

\---------------------------

"Nicole decided to go into town before the Homestead. She stopped and shut the engine. She started to open her door when Waverly asked

"Where are you going?"

"To go get some doughnuts for Wynonna. I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"

Waverly laughed and watched Nicole walking toward the shop. After a minute she took her phone and text Wynonna to let her know they were coming.

[Hey sis! Nicole and I are on our way to the Homestead. We need to talk about Bulshar’s Cult. Are you alone?]

A few seconds later Wynonna was responding.

[I'm a actually having a three way with Doc and Dolls but I can asked them to come back later!]

[Very funny Wynonna. We'll be there in 20 minutes.]

[Bring doughnuts]

[Nicole is already one step ahead you! Love you!]

Waverly put her phone back in her pocket. One minute later Nicole was out and back in the car.

"I texted Wynonna to let her know we were on our way to the Homestead."

"Good idea. I don't want to step in the house and find Wynonna having a threesome with Doc and Dolls!" Say Nicole laughing. Waverly look at her, a little surprise.

"What?"

"I swear sometimes my sister and you are so alike."

"If you say so." Answered Nicole a little confused and amused. "Let's go." She gave a kiss on Waverly's cheek and started the car.

20 minutes later they were in front of the Homestead.

Waverly looked at Nicole "Are you ready?"

"No.." answered Nicole with a pout.

Waverly laughed a bit and kissed Nicole's cheek. "Come on."

They exit the car. Nicole was holding the box full of doughnuts in one hand and Waverly's hand in the other. They walked towards the door when Jeremy opens it.

“Jeremy?” Asked Waverly surprised.

“Hey Wayhaught!”

“What are you doing here?” Asked Nicole even more surprised.

“Well, you told Wynonna you wanted to talked about Bulshar’s Cult, so she texted us.”

“Us?” Asked Waverly and Nicole at the same time.

Jeremy let them in. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were watching them without moving.

“Awesome, everyone is here...” commenting Nicole with a nervous laugh.

“Wynonna! I asked you if you were alone!” Breathe out Waverly.

“What?? If you guys have info on the Cult, everyone should be here. Right?”

“It’s fine, Waverly. She’s right.” Told Nicole while putting her hand on Waverly forearms and giving her a small smile.

She looked at Wynonna, Dolls was behind her. Nicole locked eyes on him. He didn’t seems really happy about Nicole sharing information about it. He was giving her a cold confuse look. Nicole knew exactly what Dolls was thinking about. Dolls was the first to know about the Cult. Not that Nicole had said anything. Dolls did just investigate about everyone who was close to the Earp girls. Nicole didn’t really planned to tell anyone about it, but with Dolls finding out, she didn’t had any other options than tell him the story. The whole story. The one she had keep out to everyone. The one she had keep out from Waverly. Nicole felt guilty and nauseous. She looked away before she speaks again.

“I.. uhm, I forgot the files in my car. I’m gonna go get them!” She held out the box to Waverly.

“Okay..” Waverly took the box. She was looking at her with a little of confusion and worry.

“I’m coming with you.” Said Dolls.

They exited the house without saying a word until they arrived at the car. Nicole opened her car door and took the files. That’s when Dolls finally spoke.

“Do you really gonna tell everything? Think about it, Haught!”

Nicole slammed her car door and looked at him.

“That’s all I’m doing!” She sighed and added. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about it since I met Waverly.” She pauses and take a deep breath. “ I can’t keep lying to her, Dolls. She deserves the truth. They all do.”

“And how don’t you think they’re gonna react, huh?”

“Not great, I presume?” Chuckled Nicole.

“It’s not the time to be funny, Haught.”

“Geez, you’re really a good help to calm down people.”

“I’m sorry. But why now? You didn’t said anything until now.”

“I can’t keep lying, especially since Bulshar is awake. They need to know against what they are fighting. They need to know why I really moved in Purgatory. Even if it means losing Waverly.. and everyone I care about..” Nicole was looking anywhere but Dolls. Trying to repressed her feelings.

“Hey. We’re a family. Nobody is gonna lose anyone.” Said Dolls with a comfort smile. “Sure, it’s gonna be hell for a bit. Wynonna is probably gonna freak out but she will come around in eventually. And you’re not the same person anymore. I trusted you around the Earp girls, they will too.”

“Thanks Doll.” She looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Okay, lets go.”

They walked towards the homestead. Nicoles heart was bouncing in her chest. How Wynonna and Waverly were gonna to react at her revelations? Well, there was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, Nicole!

They were almost at the door when Nicole stopped and looked at Dolls without saying a word.

"What?" asked a very confuse Dolls.

"Frankly, I’m surprised you never told anyone about me. Not even to Wynonna."

"Why are you surprised I can’t keep a secret? I worked for a secret agency, remember??" Replied Dolls.

"Yeah, and how many people know about this "secret agency", again?" Chuckled Nicole. "And I’m not even talking about your "secret dragon side."

"Alright, alright! I get your point." snapped Dolls. "But in that case, it was different, and you never did anything to hurt the Earp girls. On the contrary, you got hurt a lot for them. So, I had zero reason to reveal your secret."

"You knew it would be a matter of time before I tell the truth to Waverly, huh?"

"To be honest, I thought you would have told her earlier!" He said, honestly.

Nicole’s eyes fall to the ground. Here was the guilt again. Will Waverly forgive her for not telling the truth sooner? Especially since the whole "flushing our secrets" stuff.

"Hey. She will forgive you." Was all Dolls could said. He wasn’t sure either how the whole revelation will turn out but he knew that the Earp girls would forgive Nicole, eventually.

"Thanks, Dolls."

Nicole took a deep breath and got closer to the door. She could hear Wynonna and Jeremy arguing about the doughnuts. She entered, followed by Dolls. Waverly immediately turned her head towards the door.

"Those are my doughnuts, nerd boy!" Snapped Wynonna.

Waverly gave a little smile to Nicole and turned her head in her sister direction. "Give this poor boy a doughnut, Wynonna."

Wynonna groaned. "Fine! Take this one." She points to her least favorite doughnut. "I don’t like it." Waverly rolled her eyes but didn’t said anything else. Jeremy was jumping around with his doughnut in hand. "Thank you, Wynonna!"

"You are so weird. Anyway, were you two bounding or something??" she said towards Nicole and Dolls.

"What? Why? We just went to go get my files, that’s all." answered Nicole, maybe too quickly.

"Don’t get all hot, Haught. I had time to eat three doughnuts before you guys came back!"

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s pun joke. Waverly got closer to Nicole and took her hand. "Leave her alone, Wynonna."

"Geez, everyone has a stick up their butt today or what?" whispered Wynonna while taking a bite in her fourth doughnut.

There was a silence for a few seconds before Nicole broke it.

"I need to talk to you." Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand, for support. She looked at Waverly. "Actually I need to talk to all of you." Waverly looked at her with surprise. She saw Nicole’s eyes full of guilt. Did Nicole left out something when she told her her story?

"Uhm, okay.." Said Waverly, slowly. Nicole hand her over the files. Waverly took them and went sitting next to her sister.

Nicole glanced towards Dolls. He nodded at her before going behind Wynonna. Jeremy stood next to Waverly.

“Okay.” Nicole took a deep breath, again. “Before I’m saying anything, I want you guys to know that I truly find a family in you and that I would do anything to protect all of you.” Her eyes lingered on Waverly when she said "You".

"You’re starting to scare me, Nicole. What is it?" Said Waverly with a concerned look.

"I was sent to Purgatory." blurted our Nicole.

"What do you mean sent? I thought Nedley had recruited you." asked a very confused Wynonna.

"He did. It was actually a perfect cover to hide my real reason to be here." Nicole stayed silent for a minute.

"Alright, now is not the moment to be silent, Haught. Keep talking." Wynonna straightened in her chair. Not leaving her eyes off Nicole. Nicole swallowed hard.

"I was sent here, by my parents. By Bulshar’s Cult. I was supposed to keep an eye on you until Bulshar awake.”

“WHAT?!” Was all anyone could tell at the moment.

“You lied? Again?” Nicole could hear the hurt in Waverly’s voice.

Nicole stepped closer to the table, closer to Waverly.

“Back off!” Said Wynonna while standing.

Nicole took a step back “Okay. Okay.” She raised her hands. “I’m so sorry Waverly, I’m truly am. I never wanted to lie to you. I was scared to lose you.”

“That’s so romantic.” Sarcasms Wynonna. “Did you file your report to your parents, yet? Or do I still have ftime to kill you?” Said Wynonna between her teeth. She started to take Peacemaker out of her boots.

“Wow, calm down Wynonna. Let her finish.” Dolls grabbed her forearm.

“Of course you knew, huh? Looks like you all continue to keep secrets from me these days.”

Wynonna was still bitter about everyone knowing Rosita was a revenant. Her freaking job was to kill revenants, and everyone suddenly forgot to tell her about one just in front of her face.

“Let’s not talk about that, right now. We should stay concentrated on Nicole’s story. Alright?” Dolls let go off her arm.

“Fine.” Wynonna sat and waited for Nicole to continued. Waverly was looking anywhere that wasn’t Nicole face.

“My parents are in a Cult for years. I was born in a Cult.” At this phrase Waverly looked at Nicole. Nicole lied to her. Nicole told her her parents tried to make her join them a few years ago, and now she was saying she was born in one. Nicole felt Waverly’s look on her. She turned her head and looked at Waverly with a sorry writing all over her face. “I’m sorry I lied. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t know I would fall for you. I didn’t know I will get to appreciate all of you. For years, I was kept in the dark by my parents. But then I started to look around, to ask questions and I guess that’s why my parents sent me here, or maybe because of something else, I don’t know.”

“So what is really your mission?” Asked Jeremy.

“Zip it, Algebra. I ask the questions.” Wynonna looked at him than she looked at Nicole. “What is really your mission?” Jeremy mumbled a “That’s what I asked.” Wynonna gave him a death glare and returned her eyes on Nicole.

“They told me to watch every of your moves. To find anything that could help to awake Bulshar. To...”

“Did you told them about the rings?” Said Waverly, cutting her off.

“Never! Waverly when I told you I wasn’t in touch with my parents anymore, it was the truth.”

“At least one thing was true.” She snapped back.

Nicole didn’t responded, she could feel how hurt and angry Waverly was. She looked at Wynonna. “They told me that if you were too close to find Bulshar, I should take care of you. But I never did anything. Like I said, I appreciate all of you. That’s why I told my parents I couldn’t hurt you. Since then, I never heard from them.”

“What did you mean by “maybe because of something else?”” Asked Wynonna.

Nicole looked at Dolls, he gave her a nod. “I’m... I’m different..”

Wynonna saw the exchange look between Nicole and Dolls. “What? You’re a dragon like dolls or something?!”

Nicole couldn’t hold a laugh. “No. I can’t really explain because to be honest I don’t really know myself. My parents always told me I was special. I always felt different from my brothers.”

“You have brothers?!” Exclaimed Jeremy. Everyone looked at him. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Yeah.” Nicole smiled a bit. “I’m the youngest.” Nicole missed her brothers but now wasn’t the time to be sentimental. “My parents were supposed to have another boy by instead, they got me. One night I overheard my parents fighting. My dad was yelling about how I should have been a boy. That it was written. I couldn’t heard much after that because my mum saw me and told me to leave. That’s when I started to really look around the place we where living. To ask questions but nobody was answering me. A few days later my parents told me I needed to go here and watch you.”

“You said it was written you were supposed to be a boy? Like in a book?” Asked Jeremy.

Nicole paused for a moment. “Yeah. I remember someone talking about a book Bulshar had with him or something. I can’t remember the name of it.”

“Like a prophecies book.” Added Jeremy.

“A what now?”

“A prophecies book, Wynonna. Nicole said her parents talked about something being written. Maybe this book is about all the prophecies concerning Bulshar.”

“That could be right.” Said Nicole. “My parents always said that Bulshar will rise someday, that it was written, and it happened.”

“Okay, and where is the book now?”

“I don’t know. Probably in my parents possession.”

“We need to find it. It could maybe help us against Bulshar.” Said Wynonna.

“Different how?” Spoke Waverly, again. Everyone looked at her. She seems lost in all Nicole’s words.

“What?” Asked Nicole.

“You said you felt different. How?”

“Like I said, Ican’t really explain...” Nicole shook her head. “But wait! Maybe I can show you. Wynonna point your gun at me.”

“What??” Said Wynonna and Waverly at the same time.

“Do it, please.”

Wynonna stood and took her gun out of her boots. She looked at Waverly, who gave a nod. She pointed the gun at Nicole. Peacemaker start to turned yellow, then stopped, started to turned yellow again before stopping a second time.

“See?”

“Why is it doing this?” Waverly asked

Dolls answered. “Peacemaker don’t know if she’s good or evil.”

“Told you. I always felt different. Like something was fighting inside me.”

Wynonna put her gun back in her boots and grabbed a doughnut. “Okay Haught I believe you!”

“You do??” Asked Nicole, surprised.

“Two years ago I would had probably shoot you but you showed me I could trust you. It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re forgiven though!” She smirked

“I can live with that, Earp.”

Nicole turned her eyes on Waverly, who was quiet, again. Waverly looked at her. Nicole immediately understood what Waverly was thinking about. They needed to talk about it. In private. Waverly passed in front of Nicole and took her coat. She opened the front door and stepped outside. Nicole looked at Wynonna.

“Go.” Was all Wynonna said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I’ve been sick for weeks.  
> (Thanks again, Nicole!)

Nicole closes the door behind her and looked at Waverly without saying a word. Waverly had her back turned.

“You’re lucky I left my shotgun at your place.“ Waverly turned around.

“This bad?“

“Nicole, you lied...“ Nicole could see the hurt in Waverly’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry Waverly.. I didn’t want to lose you. I made a huge mistake.. again. I wanted to protect you. I love you. I know you may not believe it right now but I will make it up to you, I swear! If I don’t, I will let you shoot me with your shotgun, okay?“ says Nicole with a little smirk.

Waverly laugh a bit. “Don’t need to be this dramatic.”

Nicole gets closer to Waverly. She stopped and waited to see if Waverly will let her in. Waverly close the gaps between them.

“I wish we could have time to talk but right now we have to stay focused on Bulshar.“

“I agree but I swear after all this, we will have a talk. I will tell you everything, Waverly.“ answer Nicole with a smile.

Waverly step back from Nicole. She was ready to move when Nicole stopped her.

“Wait. I have one more thing to tell you.“ she dig in her pocket and take out the ring.

“Is it.. The ring the widow was wearing..?“ asked Waverly, confused.

“Bulshar’s ring, yeah. I need you to keep it but don’t tell anyone.“

“What? Why?“

Nicole get closer to Waverly, again. “It would take too much time to answer but this ring is very importante and alot of people want it.“ Nicole took Waverly’s hand. “I trust you. I know you will keep it safe.. with you.“

“Alright, I will take care of it.“ smiled Waverly while putting the ring in her pocket.

“You are definitely the best!” Nicole puts her hand on Waverly thighs and was ready to give her a kiss when they heard someone speaking.

“Gross!“

Waverly and Nicole jumped in surprise. They looked at the window.

“WYNONNA! Stop spying on us!“

“I wasn’t.. much. Dolls asked me to tell you to come back in.“

Alright, alright. Close the window, we’re coming.“

”Wait, Wynonna. Can I talked to you for a sec?” Said Nicole. She looked at Waverly ”It won’t be long.” She smiled showing her full dimples.

”You and your damn dimples.” Smiled Waverly. She entered the house to let Wynonna take her place.

”What’s up, Red?”

”We need that book. I’m sure it can help us against Bulshar.” 

”So you want us to do a road trip to your sweet little Cult place?” Asked Wynonna amused.

”uhm.. I was more thinking about me.. going alone.” Answered Nicole with a hesitant tone.

”Oh.. and you need me to help convince Waverly that it’s a good idea.”

”Yeah..” said Nicole while rubbing the back of her neck. 

Wynonna crossed her arms. ”No can’t do, Haughtstuff.”

”Come on! She will listen to you.” Started begging Nicole. ”Please? You know we need that book.” Nicole gave her the puppy eyes. 

”Alright, fine! Stop doing that!” Growled Wynonna.

”Thank you!” Smiled Nicole.

”Come on, lets get back before I change my mind.”

They entered the house and everyone was looking at them. Nicole and Wynonna look at each other.

”Looks like the floor is all yours, Haught!” Said Wynonna by heading to her chair.

Nicole whispers a ”I hate you” while Wynonna was giving her a full smile.

”Something else you need to tell us, Officer Haught?” Asked Dolls.

”Well, since we know there is a book that can help us, I was thinking I could go get it.”

”What??” Retorted Waverly. ”No way!”

”That is a suicidal mission, Haught!” Added Dolls.

”Let her finish” said Wynonna.

Waverly turned her head to face her sister. ”You agree with this?”

”I mean, she’s not wrong. We need this book. Nicole is in the best position to get if for us.”

Waverly scolded her head in disapproval.

Nicole gets closer to the table. ”Waves. I know everything about the place. I know when I can get in without being seen. It’s gonna be easy, I promise.” Nicole looked at her with sincerity in her eyes. ”Trust me on this?..” 

”Come on, sis. She can do it, you know that.” Added Wynonna in support.

”Fine! But I will drive you and it’s not negotiable!” Said Waverly, pointing her finger toward Nicole.

”We will drive you. There is no way I’m not coming!” Added Wynonna.

”Alright. We need to go tomorrow to be there before Sunday.” Told Nicole.

”Why?” Question Wynonna.

”Because every Sunday morning, they all gather at the church for at least two hours. That’s when I will be able to sneak in.”

”Okay. In the meantime, Jeremy try to see if you can find where Bulshar could be right now.”

”Alright boss, I’m on it!” Jeremy gets up.

”Dolls, go with him and took the files. Give it a fresh look, will you?”

Dolls nod. The took their coats and leave the house.

”Doc? I guess you have some weird friends around you could asked about Bulshar?” 

”I don’t have weird friends. Just close enemies.” Said Doc while putting his hat on his head.

”Yeah, right.” Wynonna gets up. ”Alright, lets get packed. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

Wynonna went upstairs while Doc tip his head toward Waverly and Nicole and leave the house.

”Promise me you will be okay.” Said Waverly in almost a whisper.

Nicole get closer to her, put her arms around her waist. ”I promise, baby. Plus you will be there to keep an eye on me.” Smiled Nicole. 

”You’re damn right!” Waverly put her hands behind Nicole neck and raise her head. 

Nicole laugh a bit. She opened her mouth, ready to say something but closed it. Instead she laid toward Waverly and let her close the gap between them. They share a sweet kiss before they break the embrace.

”I should go pack.” Said Nicole.

”Yeah, me too. Are you coming back after?”

”Sure. We could discuss about the plan for Sunday morning?”

”Good idea. I will see you later, then.” Waverly gave her a quick kiss before getting upstairs.

Nicole watched her go before putting her coat and stepped outside. ”I hope you know what you’re doing, Haught.” She muttered to herself.

Going back in this place wasn’t going to be easy but she needed to do it. She hope she won’t be overwhelmed with her emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mission time and of course nothing goes as planned!

Nicole awoke with a start. She heard something downstairs. She turned her head but didn’t saw Waverly asleep, next to her. She watched the alarm clock, on Waverly’s bedside, 7:00 am. Then she heard Waverly’s voice, asking Wynonna to make less noise. Nicole got dressed and went downstairs.

 

”What are you girls doing?” Asked Nicole while greeting Waverly with a kiss.

 

”See? You woke her up!” 

 

”Haughtstuff, your girlfriend is a psycho. She woke me up just because she wanted to check the plan again!” Said Wynonna while drinking her mug full of whiskey.

 

Nicole chuckled ”That’s what I love about her.” She kissed Waverly’s head ”but it wasn’t necessary, baby. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

”I just want to make sure everything goes as planned.” Answered Waverly with a point of stress in her throat. 

 

Nicole didn’t answer, anything she could say will not soothe the worries in Waverly’s eyes. Instead she went behind Waverly and hugged her tight.

 

”We should eat breakfast and hit the road. I want to check the perimeter around the place before tomorrow morning.” 

 

—————————————-

 

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel they reserved. Now all they had to do is wait until the morning. 

Waverly and Nicole were on one bed, cuddling and talking when Wynonna burst into the room.

 

”I have whiskey!”

 

Waverly and Nicole chuckled.

 

”Maybe sharing a room wasn’t a good idea.” Joked Nicole.

 

”Dont be an ass Haught or I won’t share!” Said Wynonna while drinking straight from the bottle.

 

”I don’t want it anyway. I have to stay sharp for tomorrow. You too.” She pointed towards Wynonna.

 

”Yes mum.” Answered Wynonna. She took the TV remote and turned the tv on.

 

Nicole rolled her eyes in amusement and whispered to Waverly ”She’s a child.”

 

Waverly looked at Nicole ”Why are you still surprised about it??” They laughed.

 

”Alright, I should go and check around the Cult place.” Nicole gets up and kisses Waverly on the lips.

 

”Be careful.” Waverly kissed her back.

 

”Always.” Smiled Nicole ”See you later.”

 

The room was all quiet. Too quiet.

 

”Don’t.”

 

Waverly turned her head towards her sister. ”Don’t what?”.

 

Wynonna kept her eyes on the TV. ”I can hear you overthinking from here. It’s gonna be fine. Nicole is gonna go in, get the book and come out. Simple as that.”

 

”What if something happens?”

 

”That’s why we’re here with her, baby-girl.” Wynonna turned her head to face Waverly. ”We've got her back.” She gave Waverly a warm smile.

 

Waverly smiled back without saying a word. She appreciates the support of her sister. They both turned their heads back to the TV. The room went quiet again, but this time it was a much lighter silence.

 

A few hours later, Nicole was back at the hotel. She has barely stepped in the room that Waverly spoke.

 

”Finally! I was getting worried!”

 

”I’m sorry. It’s weird to be back. I needed to clear my head a bit.” Said Nicole with a small voice.

 

”Shit.” Waverly gets closer to Nicole. ”Of course. I’m sorry, baby.”

 

”It’s okay.” Answered Nicole with a small smile. ”I just can’t wait to be back at home.” 

 

Waverly hugged Nicole and smiled against her chest. Nicole was considering Purgatory her home. 

 

Nicole deepens the hug and asked ”Where’s Wynonna?”.

 

”She went to get us dinner!” Waverly kissed Nicole cheek and took a step back. ”Why don’t you go take a nice shower? Wynonna should be back in a few.”

 

”It would only be a nice shower if you come with me.” Flirts Nicole while taking a step towards Waverly.

 

Waverly got a big smile on her face, closing the gap between them, ready to answered her girlfriend proposition, when the door opened.

 

”Alright you two, stop eye fucking each other and help me.”

 

”Wynonna!”

 

Nicole chuckled and move to help Wynonna. They placed the food on Wynonna’s bed. 

 

”Thanks for getting us food, Wynonna.”

 

”You’re welcome, Red.” Wynonna gave her a wink and sat down on her bed.

 

”You guys start eating, I’m gonna take a quick..” Nicole turned towards Waverly ”not nice shower.” They both laughed a bit. Nicole gave a little peck on Waverly’s lips before heading to the bathroom.

 

”What was that about??” Asked a confused Wynonna.

 

”Nothing. Let’s eat.” Waverly sat on the bed next to her sister.

 

————————————————

 

Wynonna’s truck was on the side of the road. Nicole checked her watch.

 

”Alright, it’s time. If I’m not out in 10 minutes, go.” Said Nicole. 

 

”Nicole, there is no way we’re leaving without you!” Replied Waverly.

 

”I’m serious, Waverly. You guys can’t get caught. We need you in Purgatory.” Nicole gave a kiss to Waverly.

 

”But..” Waverly was ready to argue when Wynonna cut her off.

 

”Okay, Red!” 

 

Waverly looked at his sister with surprise. Nicole got out of the car and walked towards the fence, the two sisters watched her leave. Waverly turned to Wynonna.

 

”Are we really going to leave without her?!”

 

Wynonna smiled still keeping her eyes on Nicole. ”No fucking way, baby girl.”

 

Nicole entered without too much trouble. She looked around, nothing had really changed in two years. She shook her head and stay focused on her reason to be here. She walked slowly towards the little temple were the book was. She took one last look around her before entering into the temple. Here was the book, exposed like a Holy Grail, on a pedestal. Nicole gets closer when a man speaks.

 

”Dont take another step and turn around!”

 

Nicole turned around slowly.

 

”Nicole?” Asked the man, surprised. ”What are you doing here??”

 

Nicole was caught off guard but tried to remained calm. ”Hey, Alex. You’re on security now? Good for you!” She paused and added. ”I’m just passing by, I wanted to surprise my parents, you know.” 

 

”You wanted to surprise your parents in the temple?” He asked, confused

 

”No, of course not!” Nicole laughed and step towards Alex. ”I was just checking if the book was still here, in security. You know me, always making sure everything is in order!”

 

”Yeah, I remember!” 

 

Nicole took at step closer, thinking about what to do. She couldn’t let him go after seeing her. Here. Knock him off was her best option right now. She kept moving towards him when his radio emitted a sound.

 

*Alex? It’s probably nothing but the fence is a little bent on East side. Is everything’s okay? Over.*

 

They both looked at each other. He took his radio to replied without leaving Nicole out of his sight. Nicole held her breath. 

 

*Yeah, everything’s fine, Jacob. Over.*

 

”Now. Do you want to tell me why are you really here, Nicole?” 

 

”It’s not what you think.” Nicole took a step back.

 

”So, you’re not here to steal the book?” He took a step forward.

 

”Okay, it’s exactly what you think. But hear me out..”

 

Alex cut her off. ”You know, I couldn’t believe your parents when they said you abandoned us. How could you betray us??”

 

”Betray you?!” Nicole chuckled. ”Do you have any idea what’s going on?? It’s not a nice little place to keep us safe from the world. It’s a Cult, Alex!”

 

”You liar!” Alex took his knife and ran towards Nicole.

 

Back in the truck.

 

”It takes too long. Something happened.” Worries Waverly.

 

”Takes my place, I’m going in” Said Wynonna. ”and keep the engine running.”

 

Wynonna climbed the fence quickly before even thinking about where to go after that. She looked around and started walking on the left while taking Peacemaker in her hand. She passed a few houses and saw the temple.

 

”Must be it.” She walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

 

Nicole heard someone and turned around.

 

”Shit, Nicole. Are you okay??” Wynonna ran towards her.

 

Nicole was standing weakly against the pedestal with the book in her hand. She had a bloody lip and an hematoma was starting to appeared on her right eye. Wynonna looked down, Alex seems to be knocked off but she turned her attention back to Nicole. 

 

”I’m fine. Let’s get out of here before someone’s come.” 

 

Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arm and helped her out. They were a few steps from the fence ”Are you gonna be okay to climb the fence?”

 

Nicole nodded and climbed. Wynonna climbed too, she grabbed Nicole’s arm again and they both ran towards the truck. Wynonna opened the door and helped Nicole.

 

”What happened?!?”

 

”Drive, Waverly!” Ordered Wynonna.

 

Nicole didn’t say a word during the whole drive back to the hotel. Once they were in the room, Waverly spoke again.

 

”Now, you can tel me what happened??” Waverly put her hands on her hips.

 

Wynonna answered while Nicole sat on the bed.

 

”Looks like a guy showed up and Nicole had to knock him off.”

 

”We should put some ice on your face.” Said Waverly more calmly.

 

Nicole finally spoke. ”I’m gonna grab some.” Waverly didn’t had time to argue about it that Nicole was already out of the room. 

 

Waverly was ready to follow her when Wynonna stopped her. ”Go grab a towel for the ice, I’m gonna check on her.”

 

Nicole was standing in front of the ice machine. Wynonna approached quietly.

 

”Are you gonna get some ice or watch it melt?” Joked Wynonna.

 

Nicole stayed focused on the ice machine.

 

”Hey. It wasn’t your fault. You had to.”

 

”I didn’t.”

 

”Didn’t what?”

 

”I didn’t knocked him off, Wynonna.” Nicole turned her head towards Wynonna. ”I killed him.”

 

Without another word Nicole took some ice and head back to the room. Wynonna followed her.

 

”I’m sure you had no other choice.”

 

”It still doesn’t excuse what I did.” Nicole opened the room’s door. 

 

Waverly was on the bed, waiting for them to come back. 

 

”I’m gonna go buy whiskey, feels like we need it.” Was the perfect excuse Wynonna could find. 

 

Nicole closed the door behind her and sit next to Waverly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

 

”What are you not telling me?” Asked Waverly while taking the ice from Nicole hands and placed it in the towel. 

 

Nicole raised her head and looked at Waverly. ”I knew this guy.. and I killed him..”

 

”Baby...” Waverly gave Nicole a hug before speaking again. ”I am so sorry.”

 

”It all went so fast. I thought knocking him off would be the best option but then...” Nicole lower her head.

 

Waverly placed her hand under Nicole’s chin and raised Nicole’s face towards her. ”But then what? Talk to me.”

 

”He starts talking about Wynonna... and you. Waverly he knew about you, us..”

 

”What? How?” Waverly placed the towel against Nicole’s eye.

 

”I don’t know. When he started talking about you, I loose it.. We fought and I killed him.. I couldn’t risk him to tell my parents I was here.. I couldn’t risk you to be in danger..” 

 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand. ”You did the right thing, baby, otherwise he would have killed you. I’m sorry you had to do it but you really had no choice. I’m glad you’re safe and I won’t be sorry for that.”

 

Nicole nodded and squeezed Waverly’s hand.

 

”Nicole?”

 

”Yes?” 

 

”Thank you for protecting me.” Waverly gave her a warm smile. 

 

Nicole smiled back. ”Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole ran into an old friend. Waverly and Jeremy are working on translating the book. There is also a tiny tiny bit of Way(hot)haught time.

The girls were barely back in town that Wynonna called everyone to gather at Shorty’s, to study the book.  
Nicole was still in pain but honestly couldn’t wait any longer to discover what was in the book. It had to have something useful, she couldn’t bare not finding anything that could help them after everything that happened, back in her old town. 

Waverly find a place, not far from Shorty’s. Wynonna gets out of the car, Nicole was following her when Waverly stopped her by grabbing gently her forearm. Nicole stopped and looked at Waverly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I’m fine, baby."

Waverly didn’t move her hand and watch Nicole with an eyebrow raised.

"You’re annoying to know me so well." Laughed Nicole "My face hurts but I’m okay." She gave Waverly a warm smile "I promise."

"Alright." Waverly smiled back and lets go Nicoles forearm.

They kept looking at each other, Nicole really wanted to say those three words to Waverly, but it didn’t feel like it was the right time, so instead she looked towards Wynonna and Dolls, who were waiting for them.

"We should go, Wynonna starts to get impatient." Joked Nicole.

"You’re right." Waverly kissed Nicoles cheek and get out of the car, followed by Nicole. Wynonna and Dolls entered the bar.

They walked hand in hand, not paying attention to the man in the alley next to Shorty’s. 

"Hello Nic."

Nicole turned her head, surprise. "Josh?"

The man smiled and turned his head in Waverlys direction. "And you must be Waverly." he held out his hand in her direction while taking a step forward.

Before Waverly could do or say anything, Nicole stepped between them and told Waverly "Could you go inside? I won’t be long."

"Uhm, alright." Waverly walked towards the bar, checking behind her one last time before entering in.

"Where is Red?" Asked Wynonna, seeing Waverly entering alone.

"We bumped into a guy she apparently knows. She won’t be long." Waverly sat next to Wynonna, checking the door.

————————————

Nicole crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Josh?"

"That’s how you're greeting an old friend?" He smiled again. "I get it now. She’s really pretty." He looked towards the bar.

Nicole looked at him with anger and took a step forward.

"Alright, alright." Josh raised his hands in surrender. 

"Why are you here?"

"I’m just checking in on you. We haven’t heard from you for a year, so I came to see if you were alright."

"Sure. You think I’m gonna believe it’s the only reason you’re here and it had nothing to do with my parents." Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"It’s the truth, Nic. I was just worried about you. By the way, what happened to your face?"

Nicole turned her head a bit. "Uhm, I.. Drunk fight during one of my shift, I took a bad punch."

Josh pretended to believe her. "Drunk people are the worse, huh?"

"Yeah. Look I have to go."

"Here." Josh hands her a card. "This is my number. Maybe we could go get a drink sometime? You know, catch up."

Nicole took the card without saying a word. She gave him a small smile and walked away. Josh took his phone and texted a message.

[She has the book.]

————————————

Waverly was so concentrated on the door that she didn’t heard Doc getting closer to her.

"Waverly?"

"Uhm? What?" Waverly shook her head and looked at Doc.

"Could I asked you a favor?"

"Sure, Doc. What is it?" 

Doc whispered a bit so Wynonna couldn’t heard him. "You know.. since Rosita doesn’t worked here anymore.. could you help me for a few days? Until I find someone else. I will pay you, of course."

The door opened and Nicole appeared.

"Uhm okay, just a few days." Waverly don’t wait for Doc’s answer, she standed up and meet Nicole half way. "He’s a guy from the Cult, right?"

Nicole nodded, Waverly added "What did he wants?"

"I’m not sure.. yet." They walked towards the others. "Did you guys find anything in the book?"

Jeremy answered. "Some of the pages are in a different language, it’s gonna take time to translate everything." He looked at Waverly. "I’m gonna need your help."

Waverly nodded, Nicole sighed.

"Alright. Why don’t we call it a day and we'll be back to it tomorrow, okay?" Said Wynonna.

Everyone agrees besides Nicole.

"Red? You’re okay with that?"

Nicole looked at her for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, sure."

Jeremy closed the book and was ready to take it with him when Nicole stopped him. "I’m keeping the book." Jeremy didn’t argue and give her the book.

Waverly took Nicoles hand. "We should go to the homestead and have some sleep. We’ll be safe there." Nicole nodded. Waverly turned towards Doc. "8:00 am, tomorrow?"

"Make it 10, have some good rest." Smiled Doc.

Nicole and Wynonna looked at Waverly. "I’m just gonna work at Shorty’s for a few days. We could used some extra money, right?" 

Wynonna knew it’s was because Rosita wasn’t here anymore but she let it go. "If you want to, baby girl."

————————————

A few days past, Nicole was healing, maybe a little too fast for "a human" but nobody at work seemed to pay attention or pretended not to. That’s a good thing, thought Nicole.  
Waverly and Jeremy advanced pretty quickly at translating the book. They had enough information for now to call a meeting and share with the others. 

"I think it’s enough, for now. Let do a meeting here tomorrow with the others." Said Waverly. "You should go, Jeremy. It’s pretty late." Waverly’s voice resounded in the Black Badge office.

"Alright, goodnight Waverly." Jeremy opened the door and walked towards the exit. "Goodnight, Nicole." 

"Goodnight, Jeremy." Said Nicole, still on her night shift.

Waverly leaned against the door frame, the book in her hand. "Looks like there’s only you and I here, now." 

Nicole raised her head towards Waverly. "Yeah, looks like it." She smiled. "I’m off in 15 minutes, wanna wait for me?" 

Waverly walked towards her. "Well, you see.." She took Nicole’s hand and make her get up. "I had a different idea." She pulled Nicole in Nedleys office and put the book on Nedley’s desk. 

"Baby, I’m still on duty." Said Nicole while being pushed gently by Waverly towards the couch. 

"Well I said.." She made Nicole sit down and straddled her. ".. right now your duty is to kiss me, Officer Haught." 

"You are bad, Waverly Earp." Smiled Nicole.

"You like it." Waverly kissed her gently on the lips. Nicole depended the kiss and wrapped her arms around Waverly.

Waverly wondered her hands around Nicoles neck, while Nicoles hands were squeezing Waverlys ass. Waverly let a little moan escaped her lips.

"Hello? Nicole?"

Waverly and Nicole stopped. Afraid to make a move. 

Nicole whispered. "Shit! I forgot Lonnie!" She pushed Waverly gently on the couch. "Don’t move."

"Oh hey, Lonnie. I was deposing files on Nedleys desk." She closed the door behind her.

Lonnie was a nice guy but not very bright sometimes. In that case it was a good thing for Nicole. He didn’t questioned it.

"I’m just letting you know, I finished and I’m heading home. Have a goodnight, Nicole."

"Goodnight, Lonnie." Nicole smiled and waved at him until he left the office.

She opened the door and looked at Waverly. "I’m gonna lose my job one day." 

Waverly started to giggle. "It’s not funny, Waves!" 

"Just a bit" smiled Waverly

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. She get closer to Waverly and held out her hand. Waverly took it and got up. "Give me 5 minutes to finish my report and maybe we could finish this at my house?" She raised her eyebrow subjectively.

"Deal!" Waverly get on her tiptoe and kiss Nicole on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learned more about the book and Nicole decided to do a little investigation on her old friend, Josh.

It’s was 7:30am when everyone gather at the Homestead. They were all around the table in the living room.

 

"Okay we’re all here, so let’s begin. Waves?"

 

"Jeremy and I succeeded to translate pretty much everything in the book. Nothing really helpful until this page." Waverly opened the book. "We learned that Bulshar has a right-hand man, probably here in Purgatory. He’s gonna be looking for him."

 

"We weren’t able to know specifically who this right-hand man is, though." Added Jeremy.

 

"Do you guys think it could be someone local? Or a newcomer?" Asked Wynonna.

 

When Wynonna said newcomer something crossed Nicole’s mind. Josh. Could he be the right-hand man? It will certainly explain his presence in Purgatory. Nicole was so lost in her thought that she didn’t heard Waverly calling her name.

 

"Nicole?" She waved her hand in front of Nicole.

 

"Yeah? Sorry I was thinking." Blinked Nicole.

 

"You were thinking about what, Red?"

 

"I.. Uhm.. I have a old friend who suddenly decided to show up here. I find it weird to hear from him after a year."

 

"Do you think he could be with Bulshar?"

 

"I don’t know, maybe? I need to get more info."

 

"Okay, but be careful Haughtshot." Replies Wynonna. "Did you guys find anything else?"

 

"Yes." Told Jeremy. "The book talked about some crystals that could maintain or trap Bulshar. Not very sure of the translating but it’s definitely something we could dig in!"

 

"Alright, good work." Said Wynonna. "Find everything you can about those crystals and let us know asap." Jeremy nodded

 

"Doc, where you able to make some of your "friends" talk?"

 

"It wasn’t easy but poker and a nice bottle of whiskey helped! A guy said that some revenants were looking for a ring. Bulshar’s ring, to be exact."

 

At this comment Waverly and Nicole who were side by side, exchanged a look.

 

"Bulshar’s ring? The one Widow Mercedes was wearing?" Asked Wynonna. Doc nodded. "But it was destroyed when she died, right?"

 

"I don’t know. He said it is very powerful. I doubt that the ring has disintegrated with her."

 

Waverly kept looking at Nicole until she finally spoke. "Doc’s right. The ring is powerful and it didn’t disintegrated."

 

Everyone was looking at Nicole. "How do you know it for sure?" Asked Wynonna surprise.

 

Nicole looked at Waverly and nodded at her. Waverly tucked her hand in her pocket. "Because we have it." She said while posing the ring on the table.

 

"I picked it up after and kept it. I wanted to have more informations before telling you guys." Nicole looked at Wynonna. “I’m sorry."

 

"It’s fine, Haught. Glad you did! We have an advantage on him." Replied Wynonna with a grin.

 

Dolls clapped in his hands. "Alright people, time to go to work."

 

Everyone was leaving the house. Nicole started to walk towards the door when Waverly hold her hand. "Hey." Nicole turned around. “See? You did the right thing by telling them." Smiled Waverly.

 

"It’s not like you were going to give me the choice." Chuckled Nicole. "I’m just kidding. You were right." She said while putting her arms around Waverly’s waist. "Thank you, baby." She leaned and kiss her girlfriend’s lips.

 

\---------------------------

 

Everyone was busy at the office. Jeremy was looking for more informations about those crystals, while Wynonna and Dolls were doing a good old training session.

Officially, Nicole was on patrol. Unofficial, she was trying to find in which hotel her good old friend Josh was staying.

In the meantime, Waverly was heading to Shorty’s.

 

"Hey, Doc." She said while getting behind the counter. Some regulars were already here.

 

"Waverly, thank God you’re here. I need help to refuel the bar." Said Doc while posing a box of bottles on the counter.

 

"On it, boss!"

 

"Please don’t call me boss." Answered Doc.

 

Waverly laughed a bit and started unpacking the box.

 

"Hey sweetheart! Can I have a beer?" Heard Waverly behind her.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes when she heard the word sweetheart. Only two minutes on the job and she was already done with it.

 

"Sure, honey." She answered ironically while turning to see the man. "You." She said a little surprised.

 

"You remembered me, I’m touched." Answered Josh.

 

"What are you doing here?" Waverly wasn’t in the mood to play, anymore.

 

"Well, it’s a bar, right?"

 

Waverly didn’t say anything and grabbed a beer. She put it in from of him.

 

"Here. Keep the change." Josh handed a few bucks. "Is Nicole around?" He asked casually.

 

"Why do you want to know?" Waverly was defensive.

 

"Wow. It’s okay, we’re all friends here." He answered with a grin.

 

"I don’t know about that." Said Waverly. "Why are you in town?"

 

"I was just checking on my friend, that’s all." He took a sip of his beer.

 

"Well, as you saw, she’s fine. You can go."

 

Josh chuckled, took a last sip and got up. "Waverly it’s was a pleasure to talk to you. I wish I could stay longer but I have some stuff to do."

 

Waverly gave him a fake smile before taking his beer away and turning her back to him.

 

\---------------------------

 

Nicole started her investigation in the motel near Shorty’s. Since Josh appeared in the alley next to Shorty’s, she figured it will be a good start.

 

"Good morning Officer, can I help you?" Said the woman behind the counter.

 

Nicole gave her best smile. "Good morning ma’am! I hope you can. I was wondering if you could tell me if a certain Josh Tremblay had reserved a room yesterday?"

 

"Let me check on the computer." After a few minutes she answered. "There is a Josh Tremblay but he reserved a room a week ago.”

 

"A week ago?" Repeated Nicole. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, it’s writing there."

 

Nicole wondered how she didn’t noticed him before. "Is he in his room, right now?"

 

"You just miss him, Officer. He left 20 minutes ago."

 

"Could it be possible to see his room?"

 

"Of course." She gave her the key to the room. "Second floor, room 205."

 

"Thank you, ma’am."

 

Nicole didn’t lost a second and entered room 205. She looked around and saw a bag on a chair. She opened it, find a few clothes and a rolled paper. She took it and spread it on the table next to the chair. It was a map of Purgatory, with several places marked with a cross.

 

"I knew you weren’t here randomly. What are you looking for, Josh?"She took her phone out and took a picture of the map before putting it back in the bag and leaving the room.

 

"Thank you for the key." Nicole handed over the key. "Have a good day, ma’am."

 

"You too, Officer."

 

Before going back to her car, Nicole stopped by Shorty’s.

 

"Hey." She said to Waverly while getting closer to the counter.

 

"Hey you!" Smiled Waverly.

 

"How does it feels to work here, again?" Asked Nicole.

 

"A little weird but good. Well it was until your good friend josh stopped by." Said Waverly while wiping some glasses.

 

"What? He was here? Why?"

 

"Looking for you, apparently. Or just messing with us. I’m not sure."

 

"Are you okay?" Said Nicole concerned.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You know I can handle it." Smiled waverly.

 

"I know, you can." Smiled back Nicole. "But please, if he come back again, call me, okay?"

 

"I will." Waverly put down the cloth. "Do you want something to drink?"

 

"No, no. I’m supposed to be "on patrol" right now but I was actually at the motel near here to see if Josh booked a room."

 

"And?" Said waverly.

 

"He did and I found something." Waverly looked at her waiting for Nicole to say more. "Not here. Can you and Doc swing by the station when you’re done?"

 

"Sure." Simply answered Waverly.

 

"Alright, see you later then." Smiled Nicole before leaning on the counter and gave Waverly a quick kiss on the lips.

 

"Later, babe. Be safe!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learn a little more about the crystals and where they could be.

When Waverly and Doc arrived, everyone was already waiting for them.

 

"Hey." Told Waverly to everyone. "We brought doughnuts!"

 

"You’re the best, babygirl." Said Wynonna while taking the box from Waverly.

 

"For everyone, Wynonna." Waverly gave her a look.

 

Wynonna groaned, took two doughnuts and put down the box on the table. "Happy?"

 

Waverly smiled and sat next to Nicole.

 

"Okay, everyone. I went to get more info about Josh. I found where he sleep. Turns out he’s here since a week ago."

 

"Wait. If he’s here since a week ago, why didn’t he come to see you sooner?" Asked Wynonna.

 

"Well." Nicole put a paper on the table. "I found a map in his room. He’s looking for something, here. That’s probably why he stayed discrete until now. He must think I know something."

 

Everyone was looking at the map.

 

"I checked and the crosses are on a religious place." Added Nicole.

 

Waverly spoke. "What is he looking for?"

 

Nicole was ready to answer when Jeremy spoke. "I think he’s looking for the crystals."

 

"How do you know?" Replied Wynonna while taking a bite of her doughnut.

 

"While doing my research, I foundsomething about a powerful witch, who had crystals. It said that after her death, the crystals were buried with her, on a safe ground. What’s better against demons than a religious place?"

 

"Do you know the name of the witch?" Jeremy shook his head. "Okay. How about where she’s buried?" Asked Nicole.

 

"In a vault here, at the cemetery." Replied Jeremy with a proud smile.

 

"Why are smiling? There are like dozens of vaults at the cemetery!"

 

"Wynonna." Said Waverly.

 

Wynonna looked at her sister, rolled her eyes and looked again at Jeremy. "Good work, Velma." She raised her thumb up.

 

"Yeah, you did a good work, Jeremy." Added Nicole. "I guess we’re going to team up and check the vaults."

 

"I’m with Doc!" Exclaimed Jeremy.

 

"Take it easy, son." Said Doc while putting his hat on his head.

 

Wynonna stood up and took one more doughnut. "Let’s go."

 

\---------------------------

 

"Doc and Jeremy, take the North of the cemetery. Waves and Nicole, the West. Dolls and I are taking the East. We meet here when you’re done. If you guys find something, call us."

 

"What about the South of the cemetery?" Asked Jeremy.

 

"We’ll see after if nobody find anything. Be safe." Wynonna and Dolls walked away.

 

All the teams had barely the time to walk away from each other that a group of revenants were running in their direction.

 

"Actually, we’re all gonna go in the same direction. Run!" Yelled Wynonna.

 

"Everyone in this vault, quick!" Told Dolls.

 

Dolls closed the vault’s door behind him. "Help me move this statue!" Everyone obligated and put the statue in front of the door and blocked it with their body. The revenants were smashing the door and yelling.

 

"Come out and play, Wynonna." Said one revenant.

 

"No, thank you!" Replied Wynonna. "Unless, if you want to taste Peacemaker?"

 

No answers. It all went calm for a moment. Nicole felt a strange sensation. She closed her eyes and frowned.

 

"Nicole? What is it?" Asked Waverly concerned.

 

She opened her eyes. "I don’t know. I felt something. Someone is out there."

 

"Yeah, we’re aware about the revenants, Sherlock." Replied Wynonna.

 

"No. Not the revenants, someone else. I can’t explain, I just feel it."

 

After a few seconds the strange feeling went off. Dolls spoke. "I think they left. Help me move the statue."

 

Dolls opened the door slowly, no one in sight. They all got out.

 

"Okay, that’s weird." Wynonna looked around. "Let’s get out of here, we will come back another time, with more arsenal."

 

\---------------------------

 

After saying goodbye to Waverly, Nicole took the route to her house.

The second she went through the door, she felt this strange feeling, again.

 

A voice spoke. "Hello, Nicole Haught."

 

Nicole startled and turned the light on. "You. It was you at the cemetery." Nicole slowly grabbed her gun.

 

"Put the gun down. If I wanted to hurt you, I will have done it at the cemetery." Said Bulshar.

 

Nicole left her hand on her gun. "What do you want?"

 

"Just to talk. See, I know you felt my presence earlier, because I felt yours."

 

"How? Why?" Asked Nicole while taking a few steps forward.

 

"You were supposed to be a boy, you know." He continued.

 

"Yeah, I heard that a lot. Sorry!" She answered ironically.

 

Bulshar laughed. "It doesn’t matter. It will just take a little more time, that’s all."

 

"Time for what?" Instead of answering, Bulshar was just looking at her. "Time for what?! Answer me!" Said Nicole frustrated.

 

"Come on, Nicole, you’re smart. You know you always felt different from the other kids. You never wondered why? Why do we feel each others presence? Think."

 

Nicole rewinds in her head everything she learned about the Cult, Bulshar and the book. Suddenly something hit her. Her eyes were wide open.

 

"Yes. You know it. It’s only a matter of time before you become my right-hand man, or more right-hand woman." Bulshar laughed and disappeared before Nicole could say anything.

 

Good thing, because right now all Nicole was able to do is stare in the void.


End file.
